


Wake Up

by carryonthefamilybusiness



Category: Avengers, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonthefamilybusiness/pseuds/carryonthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney comes after Clint, but James get’s in the way. He ends up in the hospital in a coma and Clint talks to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dear Natasha.  
> Clint visits Bucky while he's in the hospital and talks to him.

There was never a doubt that he would come. Clint knew it. There was too much bad blood between the two of them. The threat was constantly there, but the last thing he’d expected was James to get hurt in the process. He sat at the bed beside him, staring at the assassin hooked up to tubes, machines, IVs and there was even a blood bag hooked up to the stand. Clint held tightly to the other man’s hand, his natural one, trying to will some type of reaction out of it. Even the bionic one was motionless. The bruises, cuts, stitches, everything littered the other’s body. He was completely still, almost peaceful. Despite the fact that he looked awful, Clint couldn’t help but think how peaceful James looked laying there. The first time he could genuinely think that.

October 16th, 2012  
“The doctors say you hear me talk to you. I really hope you can. I-I told you not to get in the way. I warned you to not put yourself in my affairs. I could have handled him. Fuck, James…look at you. I hate hospitals and seeing you here. That’s, that’s hard, but you’re going to be fine. I have to keep telling myself you are. The doctors aren’t sure, but you’ve been through worse. This should be a walk in the park for you. Fuck… be okay, please?”

October 17th, 2012  
“There’s no changes today. You look like you’re sleeping. You never sleep. Maybe you are just sleeping. Finally all this time you can go to sleep and when you wake up you’ll feel better and be happy. You always looked miserable. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy. I’m sorry Barney did this to you. He’s finally in SHIELD’s custody, though. You did a number on him. Fury swears that he isn’t going to get away this time. They’re keeping him locked up for good.”

October 20th, 2012  
“Steve came today. He just got back from his mission and well, he’s not exactly handling this okay. You just got back to him. You can’t do this to him. You can’t do this to me. I need you. There’s been no changes in your condition. Still just sleeping…”

October 31st, 2012  
“Happy Halloween. Sorry I haven’t been to visit the last few days. I had to deal with some stuff involving Barney. Bastard healed up pretty fast. He’s out of the medical ward. I sat down to talk to him. You know what he did? He laughed. Sick bastard found it humorous that he did this to me, did this to you. Always hitting me where it hurts the most. I-I taped your arm again. Bruce bought me Halloween themed duct tape. I might have stuck some magnets on your arm too. I know it annoyed you, but I think you still liked me doing it to you in your sleep.”

November 11th, 2012  
“Still no changes. The doctors made me take the tape off you finally. They didn’t find it as amusing as I did. Did I ever tell you why I’d tape you, Bruce and everyone else? Tape fixes everything, keeps it together. I’m trying to keep you together and to fix you. Please, wake up for me. Give me a sign you can hear me. I need you here with me, James.”

November 20th, 2012  
“I went on my first mission after my last visit. It wasn’t a long one, thankfully. I just had to go to Australia for a few days. Check out someone SHIELD was interested in. It was the first mellow mission I’ve been given in awhile. I came back today hoping maybe you were awake by now. You aren’t. It’s been a month. You’ve been sleeping long enough. You aren’t in the ice anymore. You should be able to wake up on your own.”

November 29th, 2012  
“Happy Thanksgiving… We were suppose to go to Natasha’s today. She’d been planning it for awhile. Just the three of us like it usually was. It was going to be fun. She cancelled the plans, though. She was sent out on a mission a few weeks ago. Fury said she probably won’t be back till Christmas. I’m alone, James. She’s gone for awhile and you are still here sleeping. You two are my best friends. I didn’t want to be alone for Thanksgiving again, but I guess I’m not. I’m here with you. We’re suppose to say what we’re thankful for, right? I’m thankful for you. You saved me even though I told you not to get in the way. James, Barney would have killed me that day. You stopped him. You saved me, now please.. wake up for me.”

December 16th, 2012  
“No changes… still… It’s been 2 months. Come on, you’ve slept enough already. Why can’t you just wake up already?”

December 24th, 2012  
“It’s Christmas Eve. The staff are letting me spend the night with you tonight. Fury pulled a few strings for me. Steve, Natasha, Tony, Bruce, everyone is coming over tomorrow. We’re all going to spend Christmas with you. Our first Christmas together. You know what I want for Christmas? I want you. I want you to give me a sign, squeeze my hand, open your eyes. I need to know you are still in there.”

December 26th, 2012  
“You didn’t wake up. That’s all I wanted. Why wouldn’t you give me that? I-I can’t be mad at you. I know I can’t. I put bows and Christmas duct tape all of your arm early yesterday. Made it look like it was a present. Steve laughed and so did Natasha. I think Tony is beginning to think I’m losing my mind. Maybe I am. After everyone left, he told me I need to stop coming here every day. He told me to start preparing myself for the worst. I can’t, though. I refuse to let you go yet.”

January 26th, 2013  
“I’m sorry I’ve been gone. I didn’t stop coming because of what Tony said, I promise. I had another mission. I had to go off and try to recruit Wade…er.. Deadpool is what they call him. Things got a bit out of hand and he tried to kill me. Apparently he can’t die. He has some type of healing factor. Broke my leg in the fight. Natasha was with me. She got hurt pretty bad. She’s a few rooms down from your’s, but she’s awake. Just in pain. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you two.”

February 14th, 2013  
“James, I know this is cliche. It’s really cliche and you’d probably smack me for doing this, but I need to. I know you are scared of love and don’t think you deserve it. I just, I love you. I love you so much. This hurts so bad. The doctor said you are beginning to get worse. They had to put you on oxygen yesterday. Fuck, please. Don’t be getting worse on me. You can’t do this to me. I need you so much.”

March 10th, 2013  
“Natasha is out of the hospital finally. You should be out too. We could have gone to get drinks together and celebrated. We aren’t, though. I brought my guitar today. I know you told her that you liked listening to me play, so I’ve been bringing it the last few times. Maybe the music will wake you up, but I’m beginning to doubt you are waking up.”

April 16th, 2013  
“Barney escaped today. It’s been six months today. You’ve only managed to get worse. You started breathing on your own again, but now…now you are on life support. James, your doctor told me you aren’t waking up. I can’t do this. Please. Wake up. I can’t do this alone. I can’t do all of this without you.”

May 1st, 2013  
“We would have been together for a year today. Longest relationship I’ve had and you aren’t here. Steve helped me decide. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, but there’s no chance you were going to wake up. So, this was my present to you. I love you, James. I wish things would have been different. I had them turn the machines off today. I’m so sorry. I didn’t give up on you, but you’ve been through enough. You deserve to have some peace and this wasn’t it. No one is going to ever replace you, okay? I swear no one else will ever be able to. Steve was here with me and so was Natasha. God I can’t stop crying still. Your funeral is Friday.”

May 3rd, 2013  
“Everybody’s left. Steve and Natasha tried to make me leave, but I can’t. Not yet. I just…I don’t know what to do or say. I’m sorry, James. Steve spoke for you. I don’t know if you heard him, or if you can hear me now. I just needed to tell you. He spoke highly of you. Your service was nice, I guess. It was a military funeral. You deserved that. You were a war hero. You were my hero. I’m going to keep visiting you. I hope you don’t mind. They gave Steve your flag, but he gave it to me. I’m going to keep it safe, okay? I’ll keep it. It’s the last thing I’ll have from you. James I hope you finally found peace. You deserve it. I love you.”


End file.
